The Unwritten Rules of High School
by Kagome126
Summary: In highschool populars date populars but what if the two most popular people hate eachother and everything the other has become? What happened in there childhood that made them this way and can they go back to how things were when they were little? IxK
1. The rule that pushes us together

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------

In high school populars date populars but what if the two most popular people hate eachother and everything the other has become what happened in there child hood that made them this way and can they go back to how things were when they were little?

-----------------------

My life has never been perfect, and has never been in my favor. When I was little the only one keeping me sane was Inuyasha. Ever since we were little, Inuyasha and I have always been popular. Now that we are in high school, we are still the most popular. Nothing has changed between Inuyasha and I, nothing besides the fact I hate anything and everything that he has become. He used to be nice, and understanding. He used to like just being around me. He used to be the only one I could count apon. Keyword, used to. Ever since we started high school, things have changed. Inuyasha is now nothing but a conceited player that cares about nothing other than himself and his current plaything. The summer before high school was when he started to change, and when I started to hate him. I don't know what happened, but one day, we just stopped talking all together. We are now both juniors in high school.

High school is way more complicated than it sounds. There is this whole unwritten rule book that everyone follows, but the rule I hate most is probably one of the biggest ones there is: Populars date populars. Why do I hate this rule? Probably because that means I would have to date Inuyasha. My friends and his have been trying to get us together since freshman year, but we both always found a way around it, this year, however, they seem more determined than ever. See, Inuyasha is the most popular boy in the whole school, and I the most popular girl. The unwritten rule is shoving us together when we would much rather stay apart.

Before freshman year, Inuyasha used to be my best friend. When we were kids, our parents always joked about us getting married and having their cute little grand-children. At that time, I would've died to marry Inuyasha, however, times change, and so has my likings towards Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called running up besides me, as we entered the school gates.

"Hi," I say back.

"So, you ever going to give in?" she asks, and I know all to well what that means.

"Why do you keep trying to hook up me and that jerk?" I spat.

"It's only the most important rule," she states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and to me, it is.

"Try all you want, but I'm not even standing next to that conceited little, pig headed, morron."

"Aw, come on Kagome, once you get to know him I'm sure it won't be that bad. Inuyasha is only the most hottest guy in school."

"Then why don't you date him?" I suggest.

"That's agaisnt the rules, and plus, I have Miroku."

Miroku is Sango's boyfriend. He is also Inuyasha's bestfriend since forever. I like Miroku other than the fact he is _always_ around Inuyasha. That is why I don't hang out with Sango outside of school very often because she always brings Miroku who, in return, brings Inuyasha.

"Then how about you be me and I be you. I would much rather date Miroku than that pig head over there."

"Kagome, I hang out with Inuyasha all the time and he's not that bad," she tells me.

"Yeah I used to hang out with him all the time too, before he became..._that_," I said pointing as Inuyasha walks down the hall with a group of girls fawning over him.

Sango just rolls her eyes in response. As soon as Miroku spots Sango he walks over to her, and ,eventually, Inuyasha will come over to talk to Miroku. I shut my locker and leave before that happens though.

I walked into first period, since we don't have homeroom, and sit in the second row. I pray to god Miroku and Inuyasha don't have the same first period as me, because we all know that they will sit close to me since Sango will. One of the worst things about Inuyasha though, is the 'leader' of his 'fan-club.' Her name is Kikyo and boy does she have a crush on Inuyasha. Well, it's more like an obssesion. She has pictures of him all through out her locker and her name with his last name written all over her books. It's disgusting how one person can like that jerk so much.

"Kagome, why do you always just walk off like that?" Sango asks sitting next to me.

"I really don't feel like being with in five feet of that cow."

"Lighten up," she tells me as she takes out her binder.

"Please tell me that they don't have _any_ of the same classes as us."

Sango bites her lip.

"_They_ don't," she says with a half smile, "but _he _does," she pointed to Inuyasha as he walks through the door.

"Kill me now," I muttered as I bang my head on my desk.

"You might not want to do that, you already have barely any brain cells left," said a person from behind me whose voice I know all to well.

"Go away Inuyasha," I mumbled not picking my head up.

"Why? It's so much fun making fun of you," he replies with a chuckle.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sango frown at Miroku.

"Can't you guys get along?" Sango asks.

"We are two pieces of two totally different puzzels Sango, so there is no way we will ever fit," I say finally picking my head up.

"We're going to get you guys together sooner or later," she whispers to me as the teacher walks in.

This was going to be one heck of a day.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Well I just thought of this idea so tell me if I should continue or not...**

**Kagome126**


	2. Way out of porportion

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Sango and I had about half of our classes together, and unforunatly I had _all_ of my classes with Inuyasha. Every where I looked during the day, I saw him. He would always be staring at me, and it was getting annoying. It was 6th period so we only had 2 more classes to go until we leave. I stomped over to Inuyasha, trying to make a point.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I asked angerly.

Inuyasha was one of the only guys who could ever get me angry.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me all day today," I told him.

"And," he pushed.

"And, I would like you to stop."

"It's a free country, I can stare or look at whatever I want, and for your information, I was never staring at you," he retorted.

"Stop getting such an additude. It's bad enough our friends are trying to push us together _again_, but now I have _every single class with you_."

"Come on, you know you love me," he started making kissy noises.

"Jerk," I muttered as I stomped back to my seat, Inuyasha still staring at me.

--------------------------

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she came up from behind me.

It was now the end of the day and I couldn't get his staring eyes out of my head. What is wrong with me?

"What's wrong?" she asked when I didn't respond.

"He was staring at me all day," I say through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"That Pig Head."

"Just forget about him. Why don't you come to the pool party that Miroku and I are throwing tonight," she suggested.

"Fine, then maybe I can get my mind off of the stupid, ignorrant, conceited, little-"

"Okay Kagome, I think the whole world gets it."

We walked home together and after Sango gave me all the details about the party, I went to the mall and bought a new swim suit. By the time I was done it was 6:15. The party started at 6:30. I went and quickly got my swim suit on and put my hair up in a loose pony tail. When I was fully ready I headed over to Sango's.

"Hi Kagome," Miroku greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Hey," I said back. "Where's Sango?"

"Upstairs."

I nodded and headed to my friends' room.

"Hey Kagz what do you think?" Sango asked as she twirled around in her new swim attire.

It was a black and blue bikini with stars all over it and it tied in the back.

"I love it!"

"Let's see yours," she said since I was wearing clothes over mine.

After we were done showing each other our swim suits we headed back down stairs. There was already a lot of people there since it was a little past 6:30. The one head that stuck out the most though, was the one of silver hair and dog ears. Inuyasha.

"Sango, how am I suppose to forget about that little jerk if he's here?" I asked irratated.

"Oh...ah...Well, Miroku kinda...um...invited him," she gave me an innocent look.

"I'm leaving," I said as I gathered my stuff.

"No, Kagome, please," Sango pleaded.

"No."

"Plllleeeaassee," she whined.

"No!"

"Pweease," she whined further.

"You ever going to give up?" I asked coldly.

"No."

"Fine!" I yelled as I flew my hands up in the air.

"Yay!"

She took my hand and brought me outside to where the pool was. Several people were already in there so we laid our stuff off and took off our clothes to reveal our swim suits. Right when I took my clothes off, someone picked me up and jumped into the pool. When I surfaced I started yelling at none other than Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that?" I have asked half yelled.

"Because it's fun," he replied calmly.

"No it's not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ugh!" I stormed out of the pool and back over to Sango.

"I can't take him," I told her.

"Come on Kagome, he was just having fun," she stated more determined than ever to make me stay.

"I'm leaving, and if you stop me then I will never talk to you again."

"Kagome, you're making too big a deal out of this."

She was right, I was, and I knew that, I just didn't want to be around that _thing_ any longer then I had too, for I knew something none of them did.

"Fine, Kagome, just you need to calm down," she gave me a hug and I left with a mile on my mind.

-----------------------------------


	3. Working with the enemy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The next day when I got to school, Sango was waiting by my locker as she usually does, but today she didn't seem so happy.

"What's wrong Sango?" I asked as I did my combination.

"Miroku and I got in a fight yesterday and we broke up," she said sadly.

"What happened?"

"He was groping and flirting with other women so I told him it was over, and that I was tired of it."

"I'm so sorry Sango," I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"That's alright; I don't think Miroku and I were ever really meant to be anyway."

"Don't say that. You and Miroku are always together and always make each other laugh; what makes you think you aren't supposed to be together?" I asked concerned.

"It's just that he is also being pervert, and never sticks to one girl. Some people like that, but I for one don't," she explained.

"You got to give him credit though; he has changed a lot for you compared to how he used to be."

"Well yeah, but if he can't stop flirting with ever girl he comes in contact with, then I don't think I can even stand to look at him."

"No who's over reacting?" I smirked.

"This isn't funny."

"Fine," I said.

Just then the bell rang and we both walked to first period. When we got in there, Sango walked to the teacher and asked him to give her a seat change after explaining that she can't be around him. He changed her seat to one further back and I was left with an empty seat beside me and two idiots behind me.

I looked back at Sango and she gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled weakly back and focused on my work, hoping the period would end soon.

It was about half way through the day and the bell just rang for lunch. I told Sango that I would meet her there and went off to find Inuyasha. Luckily I didn't have to look far because he was at his locker with the rest of the popular guys. I walked up to them and they parted as I approached Inuyasha.

"I need to talk to you," I stated.

"I don't talk to fun-suckers," he said looking directly at me.

"I don't talk to stuck up losers either, but we all have to make sacrifices don't we," I countered as could basically hear the smiles on the guys' faces.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Inuyasha said to the guys, leaving us alone in the deserted hallway.

"I need your help," I told him reluctantly.

He chuckled before he saw that I was serious.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" he questioned.

"Yes. Sango and Miroku broke up yesterday and I need you to help me get them back together."

"They'll get back together on their own just like they always do. "

"You sure?" I asked holding up the necklace that Miroku gave Sango when they first stated going out.

"Why do you have that?"

"Sango told me to give it back to Miroku. She hasn't taken it off since they first started going out. Now it's symbolic."

"And what makes you think I will help you?"

I smirked.

"Because if we get them together, they will stop trying to get us together because they'll owe us," I pointed out.

He was silent for a minute, considering his options.

"Fine," he said after a while.

"I'll meet you after school then."

And with that I left to go meet up with Sango, Inuyasha following slowly behind, for he was going to the same place I was.

"Where were you?" Sango asked when I finally got to the cafeteria.

She had moved our table, probably because it was right next to the guys' table.

"I had to see someone about something," I replied.

"Could you be anymore vague?" she asked sarcastically as we began eating out lunch.

It was now the end of the day. The final bell had just rung and all the kids rushed out of the class room, eager to get home. I picked up my stuff and headed for the door when I was stopped by the teacher who had just called my name.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Since you are pulling all A's in this class, I need you to tutor one of my less gifted student. If you do this, you will get a pass to get out of two of your finals for any class you are taking this year."

I didn't have to even think. The finals are the longest and hardest test of the year, and if you do badly, it affects your final grade drastically. I told him yes but soon regretted it when he told me who I was tutoring.

"You'll be tutoring Inuyasha," he told me.

My jaw dropped. I hadn't even thought that he would be the one I would tutor.

"You'll have to talk to him to see when he is available to decide which days you'll be tutoring him though."

With that said he shooed me out the door. I went to my locker with less enthusiasm than ever. Once I put my books in and closed my locker, I exited the school to find Inuyasha waiting for me. I almost forgot that we were going to make a plan to get Sango and Miroku back together after school.

"I have wonderful news," I told him sarcastically.

"What?"

"I'm your new tutor."

His jaw dropped just like mine had only minutes ago.

"Why? I don't need a tutor," he said defensively.

"Don't ask me, go talk to the principal; he's in charge of the tutoring program."

"I rather have you as a tutor than ever go in to his office willingly."

I laughed. This is the first time in forever that he had made me laugh. The first time since we were kids.

"So what days do you want me to help you?"

"None?" he suggested.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied.

"How about Tuesdays and Fridays?" he tried again.

"That sounds good. And since I have to go, we can talk about getting the two lovebirds back together tomorrow."

He nodded and we started walking in the opposite direction, both heading towards home.


	4. Becoming more

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The next day, when I got to school, instead of the usual Sango standing at my locker, it was Inuyasha. He looked like he was bored out of his mind, but also was pulling off the 'cool' look leaning against the lockers. All the girls who went by were fawning over him like usual. Most girls in my school would die even to get to talk to him. That's the one thing I hate about being popular, besides the rules, you always have a 'fan club' where ever you go.

"Hey," he greeted as I approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since Miroku is out sick today we could work on a plan to get them together. After all, the sooner we finish that mission the less time we have to spend with each other."

"Good point. So, we'll talk at lunch?" I suggested.

"What about Sango?"

The one obstacle that stood in the way. I hadn't even thought that far ahead; I guess he _is_ smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Um, I'll make up some excuse to sit at your table instead of the one I usually sit at."

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch," he said before walking away.

I opened my locker and took out my books for my first couple classes, and then headed towards first period.

"Alright class, for today, tomorrow, and all of next week, you will be assigned a partner to work with for our first project of the year. You will get to pick your partners with the condition that it has to be boy girl and preferably pairs who have opposite strengths to be able to get the most out of this project," Ms. Omoshi, our reading teacher, told us.

Once she stopped speaking, students scrambled about the class finding their partners. Kouga came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be his partner, but I said no due to the fact that he is _always_ trying to get me to go out with him, even though it is A) against the rules and B) totally impossible because he is way to clingy.

Almost everyone in the class had a partner. The only people left were Sango, Kouga, Miroku, who was absent, Inuyasha, and me. Right now I was stuck choosing between my enemy, and the guy I can barely stand. Sango and I exchanged glances and walked towards our new partner. Sango with Kouga, and me with Inuyasha.

It seemed fate keeps going against us, and keeps pushing us together in every possible way. I couldn't help but to keep asking myself if Sango was right, and maybe we were suppose to end up together. I shook those thoughts from my head and sat down next to Mr. Pig Head himself. The worst part was, he looked just as miserable as I did.

Ms. Omoshi explained the project, and while I was taking notes and trying to pay attention, Inuyasha was, once again, staring dead at me. Even when I glanced or glared at him, it seemed almost as if he was in a trance because he wouldn't acknowledge it, he just kept staring.

"So what do you want to do our project on?" I asked, causing him to finally snap out of it.

"Huh?"

"I think we should do Romeo and Juliet, since it has to be one of Shakespeare's plays. We have to give Ms. Omoshi our play we are doing and she picks a scene she thinks most appropriate for us," I stated, knowing he wasn't paying attention when Ms. Omoshi said it only moments before.

"Fine. That is the only play that I have ever read all the way through."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, mostly because we did a whole unit on Shakespeare last year.

I went up and told Ms. Omoshi our play, and she divide the scenes amongst the class so all the main parts are provided with however many people decided to do that play since you could pick any of Shakespeare's plays.

My jaw dropped as she told us what scene Inuyasha and I had to do. Inuyasha gave me a confused look as I went back to my seat.

"What?" he asked when I sat down.

"We have to do the very end," I muttered.

His eyes went wide with disbelief. It's bad enough I have to tutor him, and work with him to get the lovebirds back together, but now this?

"We can't get a different scene?" he asked hopefully.

"I already tried; she said all of it was final."

"Great, just great."

"Now we have to schedule practice time, tutoring time, and planning time. All this when we tried our best to avoid each other."

He nodded in agreement as we began to discuss out time schedule for everything.

You would think since Inuyasha and I are worst enemies we wouldn't have anything in common, but we are more alike than Sango and I, and that is just scary.

We are both interested in most of the same sports, and we both are friends with practically the same people. Being around Inuyasha more, it makes me realize that at one point in time, we were actually best friends.

Inuyasha can make me laugh like he used to, and he is learning the right things and the wrong things to say around me. All of this, it really scares me because it means we are getting closer and I just can't do that.

We have only been really spending time together for 3 days now since today is Friday, but it's like seeing your old friend that you haven't seen in years but you still remember everything about them.

With Inuyasha, it's really hard to remember just the good times we had because all the bad ones come and corrupt it. I can't explain it, but it's like having a gun to your head, and if you move, you'll die.

I have been at Inuyasha's house ever since school let out since it's 'tutoring day'. We moved for subject to subject, but in between, we've been catching up and learning more about each other. I don't know how, but I don't totally think of Inuyasha as my enemy anymore, more of just a really bad friend, but at least it's something.


	5. My snowflake

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The next day, Saturday, I was on my way to Inuyasha's house to practice for our little scene from Romeo and Juliet. I knew everything that I would have to say for that, would be a total and utter lie. Sure, at one point in time, I would have died for Inuyasha's sake, but that is all past tense and once again, things have changed.

I knocked on the door and after a moment Inuyasha opened it and let me in. I knew his house almost as well as my own because when we were little I used to always be over here, and his mom used to think of me as her daughter just like I thought of her as a second mom.

"So do you have the script Ms. Omoshi gave us?" he asked as we entered his room.

"Right here," I said, holding it up for evidence.

I skimped through the half-page script.

"You have the easy part. All you have to do is lie there dead while I kill myself."

"How fitting," he said as if he was back in that time.

I laughed, truly laughed and felt happy but yet at the same time, scared.

"Okay let's rehearse, but I'm not kissing you until the day of because it's required then," I stated, absolutely dreading that part of the scene.

"Alright," he said as he took out a fake sword, lied on the ground, and held an empty cup in his hand.

Holding the script, I began.

I go up to Inuyasha and kneel beside him.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. Oh churl! Drink all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with restorative," I paused and he opened his eyes at the sound of me not talking. "This is where I'm supposed to kiss you, but I'll just skip that for now."

He nodded and I turned back to the script.

"Yean, noise? Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger!" I grabbed the fake sword. "This is thy sheath," I pretend to stab myself with the fake sword. "There, rest, and let me die," I say as I fall onto Inuyasha's body and pretend to die.

"Wow," he said as I got off him.

"Good thing that it's pretty short. We can just get in, get it over with, and get out."

He nodded in agreement.

"I bet Sango and Miroku are going to be so happy when they find out we have to kiss," I notify him.

"Yeah, they've been trying to get us together for 3 years now; when will they see that we will never be a couple?"

"Well, as soon as tutoring is over, we will never even have to talk to one another," I remind him with both happiness and sadness in my voice.

I always find myself thinking about the what ifs and this, is no different. I keep thinking about what will happen if we do become friends again. What if we become more then friends like we used to be? All these what ifs, with no answers to be found in any place but the future. Everyone and anyone can see Inuyasha and I as a couple at this point in our life, and wouldn't be surprised if we wound up together. The only ones who would be surprised would be us because we don't even want to do a kiss for play. The only thing I don't understand is that when we _were_ actually a couple, way back when, none of our friends could believe it. They never thought, not for one minute, back then that we would be a couple, but now, with the unwritten rules, it's almost a law that we become a couple.

Lives are full of what ifs and we just have to wait for them to happen or to not happen to figure out the answers.

Inuyasha and I have known each other since we were born. Our mothers grew up together; therefore, we grew up together. We used to have a tight bond, but somewhere along the line, it went haywire.

In kindergarten Inuyasha used to always stick up for me no matter what other people thought and I would do the same for him. Now that I think about it, it's always been that way before high school.

We used to have fun together, and sit around just talking. We were both as open as open books around each other. We could tell each other anything and not get judged. We loved each other as family and treated each other so. We were inseparable and knew each other better than anyone else. We felt empty without the other one there and sad when we didn't to one another even though we weren't right.

That's how it used to be. I would give anything to have it back to that way were I didn't have to keep anything bottled up because I could open up to him. He was always there as I was for him, and he made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. We had a bond that was thought to be unbreakable, but it wasn't and we know that all too well.

If I could go back in time, I would 't change a thing to alter how we are now, mostly because we would be what everyone else wanted us to be…a couple.

Sango said that the past can be easily forgotten and even more easily forgiven. If so, then why is this so hard to just be around him after what happened?

I think the past is just as delicate as a freshly fallen snow flake, one wrong move and it's gone, melted forever just to be forgotten by ever one else.


	6. Breaking the rule

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Today is Monday. It feels like the weekend never came on usual Mondays, but I still can remember perfectly what happened on Saturday. Every moment I'm with him, I remember perfectly.

I go to my locker and Sango is waiting for me, no Miroku in sight. On Saturday, after play rehearsal, Inuyasha and I thought of a fool proof way of getting them back together, but it takes some sacrifice on both our parts, because we have to act like a couple.

"Hey Sango," I greet as I do my combination.

"Hi," she says back with less enthusiasm.

"Want to come to a party tonight? Inuyasha invited me and I don't want to go alone," I say only lying about half of it.

"Sure, but I'm not talking to that pervert."

"Okay, I'll stay with you the whole time and make sure he doesn't come near."

She nods and we head off towards first period.

"Alright get in your groups and start practicing," Ms. Omoshi says. "And Miroku you can join Sango and Kouga's group."

I hear Sango groan as Miroku come over towards her and Kouga.

"Is the plan working?" Inuyasha asks as he sits next to me in the vacant seat.

"She's coming but doesn't want to even be near Miroku."

"Well I'm tired of hearing Miroku complain so this better be worth it."

"We hug a little and lean on each other and they'll get together trust me."

"Whatever you say," he mumbles.

The day went by quickly and now it's time for me to get ready for the party for four. I pick out a pink dress that goes down to my knees that has white polka dots all over it.

I call Sango and then leave to head over to Inuyasha's house. When I get there I am the first one to show up other than, of course, Inuyasha himself. We go over the plan on last time and finally the two arrive at the same time.

"Pervert!" Sango screams as I open the door.

"Sango-"

"Leave me alone!"

I shoot a glance over to Inuyasha and he nods then comes and stands next to me putting an arm around my waist.

"Guys, settle down," I speak.

"Yeah, we're here to have fun, not to watch you two yell at each other."

Sango glares at us then quickly turns away. After registering, she turns back and gives me a questioning look.

"What's up with the whole," she points at how we are positioned. Our plan is working.

"Well we decided to try the whole couple thing since you and Miroku seemed happy enough," I said, making the last part louder.

"But if you guys don't get back together soon, then we know that Kagome and I won't work out," Inuyasha pointed out.

Sango looks at Miroku and her angry expression slowly starts to fade.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I know that you don't like me going after other girls but before you I used to be all over any girl and I'm finally starting to learn that I need to settle down because I found the girl I love."

"Miroku, I don't know if we can be a couple if you are even a little bit like that though," Sango replies.

"I promise Sango, I will try my hardest but you got to understand where I'm coming from," Miroku said sincerely.

A tear ran down Sango's cheek as she ran into Miroku's arms. All of it seemed to easy.

"Thank you," Sango said to us.

"I'm just glad to see you two back together," I told her.

"So when did you guys become a couple?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Never," Inuyasha and I both muttered under our breath but they still caught it.

Sango took out her phone, and before we could do anything she took a picture of us, Inuyasha's arm still around my waist.

"Sango!" Inuyasha and I both yelled.

She smirked and started to send it to everyone on her address book as we started to try and steal her phone.

"Ha, I sent it to everyone I know!" she screamed in success.

"You just ruined my life Sango. Now they are going to think we are dating," I said.

"That's the point, and then maybe you'll see that you guys look really good together," Sango replied.

"But we don't act good together."

"You guys once were best friends, and you've been spending a lot of time together, don't tell me that nothing has sparked."

"I'm leaving," I replied.

"There you go making a big deal out of nothing!"

"The other thing wasn't a big deal and I agree, but this? You just sent a picture of Inuyasha and I that looks like we're together, in high school, that's a big deal considering we're worst enemies."

I stormed out not giving anything a second thought. I didn't want to think about what comments I would get tomorrow or what looks I would get from some people who absolutely love Inuyasha.

We were worst enemies, and in seconds, everyone will think we're dating. Sango just broke one of the rules, and I will never forgive her.

**If anyone wants to be in the RPG I'm starting please P.M. or say so in a review for details.**

**Kagome126 **


	7. Kisses of the enemies

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango called me last night almost 20 times before giving up because I didn't answer any of the times she called.

When I got up the next morning, I picked up my phone and listened to my voice mail. Five were from Sango and there was one from….Inuyasha? I listened to the one Inuyasha left me and after listening to it once I replayed it to make sure it was real….

"Hi, Kagome, it's Inuyasha. I'm sorry that Sango did that to us but I promise you I won't let anyone believe it. On the bright side though, we got Sango and Miroku back together so we don't have to spend as much time together. Well, I'll see you at school."

That was the end of the message. If I didn't know better I would have thought he actually cared, but I guess this also involves him going out with me, or at least that's what everyone is going to think. I still can't believe Sango did that though. She was supposed to be my friend, but now we can't even be that. Once again, the rules are ruining my life. So far only 2 rules were broken, but they are also the most important rules.

Populars date populars

Best friends don't turn against their friends

Two most important rules, broken in a matter of days.

When I got to school, Miroku was waiting at my locker. That was a first.

"Kagome, Sango wanted me to tell you that she's sorry," Miroku said as I opened my locker, uncaring.

"Whatever," I responded, venom dripping off every word.

"Come on Kagome, she called you like a million times last night, and kept telling me how sorry she was, and everything she was going to do to make it up to you."

"That's nice," I replied in flat voice.

"Kagome, listen-"

"No, you listen. She's always telling me how I have to be with Inuyasha because of the rules, but there she was breaking a rule and I can't be made about? That's a little unfair don't you think? She ruined my life, and I'm never speaking to her again."

"Kagome-"

I walked away, not even looking back. I honestly didn't care. I had other people that wouldn't hurt me that I could hang around. I recovered from the Inuyasha incident, so I would obviously recover from losing Sango. Eventually.

In first period, when I was working with Inuyasha, Sango kept staring at me with pleading eyes, begging me to forgive her. I have forgiven her so many times over the years, but this isn't one of those times. She can do anything she wants but I wouldn't forgive her. I already had a million people ask me about the whole Inuyasha thing, and no matter what I do, they don't believe me. They actually think Inuyasha and I are dating.

"So how has your day been so far?" Inuyasha asked referring to last night.

"Horrible."

"That bad?"

"Way worse than bad. Miroku keeps trying to get me to make up with Sango. Everyone keeps asking me if you and I are dating. Oh, and on top of that, Sango keeps staring at me with pleading eyes making me feel guiltier and guiltier," I explained.

"Yeah, I'd say that's way worse than bad."

"Well, anyway, we have to present this tomorrow so are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The rest of the day went by with me not talking to Sango, or Miroku and Miroku trying to get me to make up with Sango. I was glad when the day was finally over. When I went to bed that night though, all I was thinking of is what I was going to have to do tomorrow; Kiss Inuyasha.

The next day when I woke up, I got in my costume for the little scene we had to do today. This scene was our Mid-term and if we failed this, we were probably going to fail the entire year.

When I got to first period, Sango didn't even bother to look at me because I think she finally accepted that we can no longer be friends.

Inuyasha and I were in line to go last. We wanted to hold off the dreaded kiss for as long as we could. I looked at Inuyasha and he, instead of paying attention to the current group that was going, was talking to Sango through his eyes. Not many people can do this but Inuyasha could and he taught me and I in return taught Sango.

I shook my head and returned my attention back to the group that was going.

Soon it was Inuyasha's and my turn. We reluctantly got up and headed to the front of the class. We got in our positions and began…

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. Oh churl! Drink all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with restorative," I spoke.

I looked down at Inuyasha, took a deep breath and put my lips on his. After about 1 or 2 seconds I pulled away, not know what to think.

"Yean, noise? Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger!" I grabbed the fake sword. "This is thy sheath," I pretend to stab myself with the fake sword. "There, rest, and let me die," I say as I fall onto Inuyasha's body and pretend to die.

I could hear clapping as I got off of Inuyasha. I looked up and the whole class was clapping. I could tell that they paid close attention to the short little kiss and not the actual scene.

The teacher smiled and returned us back to our seats after rewarding us an A.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at Miroku who smirked at him. It was hard to tell what Inuyasha thought about what just happened because he was sporting a blank face.

By lunch time, everyone knew about our forced kiss, and everyone was talking about it.

"So Kagome, what was it like kissing Inuyasha?" one girl asked me as I make my way to my table.

"Are you guys a couple like everyone is saying?" another girl asks.

It feels like I'm on display and I'm suffocating. I look over at Inuyasha who is also getting asked a million questions and he waves me over. With a confused look I go over to him. The people surrounding him part ways as I come through. All of them were staring at me with smirks or smiles on their faces.

"Please tell them that we are not dating," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha and I aren't even friends, so we are not dating."

"Do you guys know how good you look together though?" someone in the crowd asks.

"Weren't you guys once best friends?"

I blocked out the rest of the world as I slowly made my way back to my table. I sat down followed by half of the grade.

When I got home, I got a text from Inuyasha telling me to meet him over at him house. Once again confused, I put my stuff down, left a note for my mom, and went over to Inuyasha's.

When I got to his house, Inuyasha answered the door.

"Hi. Why did you want me to come over?" I asked.

"I just…" he paused trying to think of what to say, and before I knew, he captured my lips in a breath taking kiss.

**Alright in the next couple chapter, you will learn what happened in their past. I'm sorry that I stopped it right there but I needed to stop there to get the next chapter going how I wanted it to. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and I still have a bunch of spots open in the RPG if anyone is interested.**

**Kagome126**


	8. Destiny fighting with fate

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

As my lips moved in perfect sync with his, I became lost with the rest of the world. My arms were around him neck, his around my waist. I was against a wall and he was holding me close. I don't know how to explain how I felt. I felt a mix of emotions that I couldn't comprehend.

As we broke away for air, both of us panting, he stared at me like he had all those other times. I shook my head, finally fully realizing what just happened. I escaped his arms and headed for the door.

"Kagome, wait," he called after me.

I turned around, avoiding eye contact.

"I wanted for so long to kiss you like that," he told me. "but yet, at the same time, I hated and might still hate you for what happened in our past, and I can tell you still hate me."

"Inuyasha, I think we should just continue to stay away from each other. I can't explain it, but I can't let that happen again," I stated.

"What _did_ happen? I know what you did, but what did I do?"

"You stopped being Inuyasha."

After I said that I left, confused and angry at the same time. Confused by what just happened, and angry about what happened to make me not want to kiss him like that.

He looks at me and he _sees_ me, but when I look at him, I can honestly say that I only see a little spark of the guy I know as Inuyasha. The one who cares.

As I walked home, I thought about what went on today. The kiss, the questions, and the make-out session. It almost seems like a cycle that was destined to happen, almost like day and night. We are forced to kiss, then we say we don't like each other, and then all the sudden we are making out. A perfect, confusing cycle.

The next day at school Inuyasha and I avoided any eye contact and only talked when spoken to. We were both confused, and it was obvious. We didn't know what to think any more. We were finally starting to get close again, and we got pushed to far trying to pick it up where it left off.

We _used_ to be a couple. We_ used_ to be friends.We _used_ to be family. Our worlds used to be as close to perfect as you can get, then it all came crashing down in an inevitable landslide. If your once whole world splits in two, you can just repair it in a few hours. It would take years to repair what we had for most people. For us, if we tried, it would only take days.

I wasn't going to give up and neither was he, but we can't get close again, not yet anyway.

"Kagome, we need to talk," Sango said to me as I exited the school.

"You're right, we do need to talk," I agreed in a blank voice.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I just had my eyes opened by an unsuspecting force. It let me know what's important. You've been my friend since forever, and I can't just throw that away over something silly. I've been overreacting a lot lately. I'm confused Sango, and it has been taking me apart piece by piece."

"It also didn't help that I was trying to force you with your worst enemy."

"It didn't help, but you didn't know. You were trying to get me to be happy," I explained.

"Can we just put this behind us and be friends again?" she asked.

"Sure."

We both hugged each other, both of us with smiles on our face. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I don't want to let it happen if I can prevent it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said before waving and heading home.

I waved back and started my way to my house. When I got there, I checked the mail and flipped through the letters but stopped on one that had my name on it. It didn't have an address or return address, just my name.

I opened it and slowly read the letter. It was from Inuyasha. He must have put it in there before going to his house.

_Kagome, _

_I know that you are probably even more mad at me for what I did yesterday. I know that you and I both have been confused lately, and it didn't help that I acted on my feelings. I don't think that we should stay away from each other, but I know that it's best. We tried being friends, and even being a couple and neither worked out, so I guess it's destine that we're enemies. Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry for putting you through all of this. _

_-Inuyasha._

A tear went down my face at all the memories that this brought back. He sent me a letter similar to this one when we first started being enemies. Inuyasha always knew how to make me mad, but most of all he knew how to make me happy. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I know that it's not destined that we be enemies, but for us to be together, only the stupid things in life brought us apart in the most hurtful way. Through trust.

When fate throws you together, you're not supposed to ignore it, so why are we? All our lives we get forced together only to be broken apart. Nobody understands what he have been through and they never will. The only person who can relate, and sooth my pain is the one who caused it. It's funny how life works like that.

I sat down at my desk and started typing an email to Inuyasha. The one that might be the last contact I have with him that is not forced.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sit down at my desk and check my email. My heart stopped as I saw Kagome's email under 'unread'. This would decide what happens between us.

I always find myself staring at her, and think what we would've been if we didn't break apart. When I kissed her, only yesterday, all my worries, all my fears, everything went out the window. I wanted that feeling, but I didn't want to hurt her.

_Inuyasha, _

_I miss how we used to be. I miss how you used to know everything that was on my mind. I miss you. If time never advanced or past, I would be so much happier. I would still be in your arms, and still have someone who understands me. Even though I miss everything we had, I don't think I'm ready to combine our worlds again. I want to be whole, and I obviously can't do that without you, but I just can't right now. I'm not ready to get hurt again, hurt by change. I don't want us to stop talking, just not move so fast. Please don't be mad. _

_-Kagome_

My heart sank after reading this. I knew that she would want that, because I know her, but I didn't want to believe it. Fate was against me.


	9. Happiness

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

When I got to school the next day, Inuyasha looked depressed. I know I hurt him, and I didn't even do it on purpose. I didn't feel that happy either. I liked Inuyasha, but I didn't know how much. Ever since we've been getting closer again, I've been so confused. My feelings keep getting mixed up, along with my thoughts. It's hard to be with him, but it's hard to be without him.

Thought out the day I found myself peeking looks at him, and I could tell he did the same. If our eyes met, we would quickly look away. He was mad. Mad, because he wanted to go right where we left off, and I don't know what I want anymore.

The only bright side of things is that Sango and I are friends again, but that also means that Miroku is around us more followed by Inuyasha. My life can't get any better can it?

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," I reply blankly.

"I know you well enough to know that it's not nothing."

"I'm just…mixed up."

"Oh."

This is one thing I hate. Sango and Inuyasha are totally different types of people. Sango is the kind of person you talk to about boys and go to the mall with. The one that you can only trust with secrets that you're okay with the world knowing. Sango is my best friend, but she isn't a thing like Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I can trust him with anything, or at least I used to.

"Does this have to do anything with Inuyasha?" she asked. "Because, you've been looking at him a lot today."

"I-"

"Don't deny it, I've seen you. He's been doing the same to you, but then again he always has."

That was news to me.

"It's…complicated."

"You've been saying that all day," she pointed out.

"Mostly because I'm not totally sure myself."

"It'll get better, whatever it is."

"I hope so," I sighed.

She laughed and we parted ways.

My days went like that for several months. Me, avoiding Inuyasha at all cost and him doing the same to me, and we both sneaking glances at each other. Sango, asking me what was wrong, always getting the same response. Miroku, making me jealous every second at how happy he makes Sango. It's now winter break. Christmas was in a couple days and even though I'm supposed to be happy and jolly, I'm sad, depressed, and confused.

I stopped at the store on my way home and picked up a few Christmas presents for everyone then went home. I stopped at the mail box and checked the mail. I had a bunch of cards from family and friends. I left the extra mail on the table for my mom and went up stairs. I read through all but one. I looked at the address and got a confused look on my face.

'_Inuyasha?_'

I slowly opened the card, all my fears coming back.

The card had 2 sentences on it.

_Merry Christmas!_

_We need to talk…_

That was all it said, all it ever said.

It was now Christmas day. My brother was, of course, the first one awake to go and see what 'Santa' brought him. After we opened our presents and at breakfast, I went to the old park.

Just as I suspected, Inuyasha was there sitting in the branch of the old oak tree. When he saw me, he jumped down from the tree and landed right next to me.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Don't we always?"

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Inuyasha, this time is different because we aren't friends anymore. I'm not just going to repair our friendship every time. You haven't made an attempt to even talk to me in 3 years; we're not just going to pick up where we left off anymore."

"Kagome-"

"It's been months since that incident and I've been confused ever since then," I told him

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he half yelled.

"You stopped caring! You stopped being the guy I fell in love with!" I yelled back.

"No I didn't!"

"You made a promise to me when we were little; you told me that no matter what you would be there, but you weren't. You didn't even blink when my dad died!"

"That's not true," he said

"Oh it's not?! Then how come you never came when I needed you most. I was always there for you, and then you just all the sudden break off our friendship and start changing into someone else."

Kagome turned to leave but was spun back around by Inuyasha.

"Listen to me, please!"

"No," I whisper as I get out of his grip. "I'm not getting hurt again," I say as I leave, tears spilling down my cheeks, and head back home.

When I get back home I go up to my room, climb out my window and onto the roof. I used to do this all the time when I was younger. I would sit up here and just look up at the stars, usually with Inuyasha. Whenever we would see a shooting star, we would never wish for anything because, in our opinion, we had everything.

I wish, in a way, we could be like that again, but I guess I'm scared. I'm scared to get close to him again, in fear that I will get hurt, for the 3rd time.

Just then, I saw a shooting star shoot across the sky, and for the first time in years, I make a wish. I wish for the one thing I can never have: Happiness. That is something that is just a myth because I don't know one person who is truly happy.

Hope you enjoy and I still need more RPG people.

Kagome126


	10. Crying over nothing

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Yesterday was a Christmas that I definitely would never forget; not because of the presents or anything like that, but the miserable time I had thinking on the roof top, watching the stars go by. Most people wouldn't have thought anything if I told them that because to them, it wasn't such a big deal, but to me…to me it was a lot more.

"Kagome," I heard someone call.

I turned around and standing there was none other than Kouga.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" I asked, a little confused by his presence.

"I smelt your tears," he admitted sheepishly.

Not realizing that I was still up here crying, I quickly whipped away my unknown tears.

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh…nothing…It's really stupid," I half lied because not many people would count crying over the times you had important.

"Kagome," he said and before I knew it he had his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. "Are you alright? Was it about Inuyasha?"

"Kouga I-"

"He doesn't deserve your tears, Kagome. He was stupid and let you go, that's not something you should cry over," he told me.

"Then what should I cry over?" I asked.

"Not over him, that's for sure."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Because, unlike him, I care about you Kagome, even though you might not realize it," Kouga told me with all honesty.

"He cares about me."

"Can you be sure?"

I thought for a while, and all the bad times with Inuyasha came to mind.

"No," I admitted. "I can't."

"Exactly, and until you can be sure, he doesn't deserve your tears. If anything, he should be the one crying because you lost you, not the other way around."

"Thanks, Kouga," I thanked him, hugging him.

The hug broke apart as we looked into each other's eyes. We gradually moved closer until our lips touched. This was something that I needed, not so much as a kiss, but someone there, that I knew cared about. Somehow, Kouga was always that person. The world was throwing so much at me at one time, I wasn't sure I could catch it all, but at that moment…none of it mattered…none of it at all.

When the kiss broke, I didn't feel as sad anymore. I had someone right here that loved and cared about me, so why was I crying over someone who didn't? I wasn't sure I could ever answer that.

"Kouga, I got to go. I need to talk to someone, and it's pretty important."

"I'll see you at school in a couple days," he said before kissing me once more and leaving.

I made my way over to Inuyasha's house. I didn't know nor care what time it was, I just needed to talk to him. I rang the doorbell and luckily he came to the door. He looked half-asleep and disoriented, but I, for once, didn't care.

"Kagome?" he asked sleepily.

"We need to talk, Inuyasha."

"'Bout what?"

"I just talked to Kouga, he told me what I was so sad about," I told him.

"And what were you sad about?" he asked, half concerned half confused.

"I thought I was sad because of you, but he opened my eyes and I realized that I wasn't sad about anything, just confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I was crying last night, Inuyasha. Crying because of what I thought I lost, but I didn't really lose anything."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still confused.

"I thought I lost you, and that I needed you in a way, but Kouga made me realize that I'm the one who lost something, you are," I told him. I went up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Inuyasha. Don't count on me talking to you anymore, because there's no reason to."

With that I left. He was still confused, but I wasn't, not anymore. In a way I do still need Inuyasha, but that is so little that I won't ever cry over him again. This never used to happen when we stayed away from each other, it only happened because we got close and I began to question our friendship.

At one point, we loved each other, but love dies along with your memories which fade.

Winter break went by fast. I spent New Year's with Kouga, and got to know him better. Kouga, I found out, is a lot like Inuyasha only more open, and thoughtful.

I find myself thinking of things I never thought of before when I'm with Kouga. In a sense, I felt happier. I hadn't cried since that night on the roof, and I don't plan to. I've become stronger just in these few days. It's amazing how one person can change you so much in so little time.

It's now the day we go back to school from winter break. I was getting ready when I spotted something in my jewelry box which was currently open. I walked over to and picked it up. It was a silver bracelet, and on the back it said, "Love ya forever Kagz". Inuyasha had given this to me when we were in 7th grade. I never knew why I kept it, but for some reason, I could never get rid of it.

I looked at it a little longer and put it on my wrist. The bracelet had silver hearts going around it and an angel in the very center of it. I finished getting ready and headed to school. When I got there, Kouga and Inuyasha were both waiting at my locker, screaming at each other.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Well she isn't yours to claim!" I yelled at Kouga.

We had been going at it ever since we got to Kagome's locker at the same exact moment. I felt the need to apologize, or at least talk to Kagome after I finally figured out what she said the other day.

"What are you two yelling about?" Kagome demanded as she approached us.

"You!" Kouga and I both yelled at the same time.

"Well could you stop, I need to get to my locker," she said glaring at me.

"Anything for you, Kagome," said Kouga as he moved aside.

"Kagome we need to talk," I told her leaning against the locker next to hers.

"You know how many times I've heard that line? Well I'm tired of it. I made it pretty clear that we needed to not be around each other, so why don't you just accept that? You can go bug someone else can't you?"

"Kagome-"

"No, Inuyasha," she spat as she walked away with Kouga, hand in hand.

I was about to run after them when I spotted the bracelet she was wearing. It was the one I gave her when we first started going out in 7th grade. If she didn't want to talk to me, then why was she wearing the only thing she kept of our friendship and relationship?

I stared at them as they walked away, thinking of the day I gave that to her…

**Flashback**

Kagome had just accepted to be my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. I dug around in my pocket and took out a box.

"Here," I said, handing it to her.

She opened it and her eyes started to tear up.

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha."

I took it from her and put it on her wrist.

"This is a symbol that, no matter what, I will always love and be there for you."

She jumped into my arms out of happiness.

"I'm going to keep it forever," she told me.

I kissed her deeply, hoping that she would do just that…

**End Flashback**

She had kept it for 5 years and she expected me to believe that she never wants to talk to me again? I'm not sure of a lot of things, but I'm sure that she does still at least like me… deep down inside.

**Sorry I didn't update in a couple days. I had to get shots and I got sick from the shots so I was sick ****lol**

**I still need an Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga for my RPG if anyone is interested. **

**Tnx**** for reading!****Kagome126**


	11. Unexpected

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

All through the day, Inuyasha looked like he was deep in thought. Whenever he saw me with Kouga he would look at us with a determined grin.

Everyone had been talking about Kouga and I. We aren't officially a couple but we are close, and everyone is against it. Mostly because one of these unwritten rules is: Don't break the rules. By being with Kouga, I broke rule number one. These rules, they are like laws in high school. If you don't follow them, you will face consequences. Inuyasha and I have gotten away with not being together all these years because Inuyasha and I did date once, and people just settled for trying to get us together all though I'm not sure why.

"Kagome, you want me to walk you home?" Kouga asked me on our way out of school.

"Sure, if you want."

I smiled at him and it immediately turned into a blank expression as I saw right through him and all I saw was Inuyasha. He was just leaning against the wall, looking dead at me. He too, was wearing a blank expression. That was all our looks ever held; blankness.

Blankness is exactly what I felt for him. I didn't hate him anymore, but I won't ever consider him a friend.

"I like your bracelet," he mouthed while smirking.

I looked down at the bracelet I was currently wearing. I had totally forgotten about it because I was so busy during the day. The only thing that got me was that he noticed something as simple as a bracelet.

I nodded at him, not knowing exactly what to say or think.

"Let's go beautiful," Kouga said.

I adverted my attention away from Inuyasha as Kouga took my hand and we began heading towards my house.

"So what's been up with mutt face?" Kouga asked me.

"I don't know. Why would you ask me? Why not ask him?"

"Well because you guys have been hanging out a little more, doing god knows what."

"Well, that stopped after what you said. I'm never going to talk to him again," I told him.

"You deserve better anyway."

"That, I'm not totally sure about. I mean, everyone has been chewing our heads off, trying to get us together, and then now…now we are back to square one."

"They don't understand what you guys went through. Only you and him do because you were actually there. You guys have history, and that is what they aren't seeing," he explained to me as we approached my house.

I sighed, knowing that he was right…again.

"See you tomorrow," he said before kissing me deeply.

As he walked away, I was thinking. Kouga's kisses, they mean next to nothing to me. Before Inuyasha and I started going out in middle school, Sango told me that since I've been with Inuyasha my whole life, he's the one I'm going to compare other guys against. She said that I was going to find something wrong with them and think that Inuyasha was always perfect. I may not think that he is perfect, but even now, I compare guys against him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked when I got in the house.

"Nothing," I stated simply.

"Who was that guy that was walking you home?"

"His name is Kouga."

"Are you guys going out?" he questioned further.

"Not yet."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully.

"How come Inuyasha hasn't been over in….years?"

"What's up with all your questions?"

"You always dodge anything I ask if it has to do with Inuyasha. That's probably why you aren't going out with that Kouga guy yet, because of Inuyasha."

"Would you just stop talking?" I half shouted.

"If you really want to forget about him, think of all his flaws…even though he is like the coolest person alive."

Souta had always looked up to Inuyasha, kind of like a hero. When we went out, Souta kept talking about how cool it would be to have Inuyasha as a brother-in-law. When we stopped going out, Souta was just as disappointed in me as I was in Inuyasha. Sometimes, I wish I could see Inuyasha the way Souta does, but I don't think that is possible anymore.

I rolled my eyes and went up stares, thinking about what he said.

_Flaws in Inuyasha?_ I thought. I could only think of way too many flaws in him.

_Conceited, pig-headed, annoying, stubborn, ignorant, jerk, self-centered…_

As I made the mental list, I wondered if there were any good things about Inuyasha.

_He made a good boyfriend while it lasted, but then he turned into the jerk he is today. _

My list of flaws beats the list of good things about Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Sango's here!" Souta announced as I heard Sango trudge up the stairs.

"Hey Kagz," she greeted. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, obviously seeing my off expression.

"Inuyasha's flaws compared to his non-flaws."

"And which is winning?" she asked, sitting down next to me on my bed.

"The flaws, big time," I told her blankly.

"You ever think that maybe you too busy seeing the flaws to see anything else?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, because it seems to me you guys are both pushing each other away and in doing that, you exclude all the good features and just see the bad."

"Like you could think of any good features of Inuyasha," I challenged.

"Loyal, protective, strong. That's three right there."

"He wasn't loyal to me, he wasn't protective of me, and he wasn't strong for me."

"What happened between you two?" she asked concerned. "You won't even let him try to get close to you anymore."

"It's a long story," I said looking away from her.

"That's what you always say, and now, I want to hear what happened."

"You're friends with him, and if I tell you, you will see him in a totally different way and I just can't do that to him or you," I explained trying to get off the topic.

"Just tell me," she pushed.

"Do you know how Inuyasha and I first met?" I asked her.

"No, I don't."

"When we were little, I was at the park, this one kid pushed me down and started laughing because I skinned my knee and it was bleeding," I paused. "Before I knew it, Inuyasha came up to the kid and punched him square in the nose and told him that he was to never touch me again. After that, he came up to me and helped me clean up. Since then he has always been there to help me in those situations and he promised to always be there for me no matter what."

I looked at Sango, she was happy, probably because I remembered something nice about Inuyasha.

"Since he was a hanyou, he got picked on all the time and I would always get them to stop. By the time we were in Kindergarten, everyone knew not to mess with either of us, but they all liked us too. As the years went on, we got closer and closer until the time we were inseparable. Our parents used to kid around about getting to be in-laws because they saw how Inuyasha and I acted around each other," I sighed. "You and Miroku eventually came into the picture but there is more to it than you guys know."

Sango was still listening intently, the story she always wanted to hear, finally being told.

"Inuyasha and I became a couple and our bond became bigger. On December 25th I found him kissing another girl, and so we broke up but still kept our friendship unlike most people, that was something we never wanted to lose. Ever since then, every Christmas we would meet and the part because for some reason we always needed to 'talk'," I stopped for a minute remembering the Christmas that just past.

"So what happened next?" she urged me on.

"Sooner or later he began to drift apart from me. He spent more time dating, and doing other guy stuff and at first, I thought nothing of it. I thought it was just him growing up and I accepted that, but I found out I was wrong in the worst way possible. On Valentine's Day, he always used to take me some place special whether we were friends or more than friends. On that day though he told me the worst thing possible. He told me that he never cared about me and only was around me out of pity. He said that he never wanted to talk to me again, or see my ugly face. I swear I wanted to kill him after that because he, just like the boy when we first met, pushed me down, but instead of skinning my knee, my leg hit metal post and I broke my leg," I said almost done with my story.

Sango was now holding an angry expression on her face.

"And after that, he quit being the guy I fell in love with, and it never ceases to amaze me when he breaks my heart time after time. I didn't want to get hurt anymore so I just don't let him into or near my heart anymore."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry! I never knew or I wouldn't have pushed you to be with him," she exclaimed hugging me.

"You're the first one besides Inuyasha and me, to know."

"I'm surprised you were able to be around him like you were with the whole getting Miroku and me together and the tutoring and all the other stuff."

"Well, I was opening up to him more, but after he kissed me I registered what was going on and didn't want a replay of what happened in the past so I cut off all ties, and Kouga just made that decision final."

"Wait, when did he kiss you?" she asked curiously.

"After the play, he told me to come over and when I entered he just…Kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes.

"But if he broke off your friendship then why does he hate you?"

"I'm not complete sure," I shrugged not really wanting to dwell on this subject too much longer.

"Well, I've got to go now," Sango said standing up.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I got to go kill Inuyasha now that I know what he did to you."

"Sango, no!" I shouted. "You can't let anyone know that you know, not even Inuyasha," I told her strictly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be reminded of it anymore."

She nodded before leaving. No doubt she was going to treat him differently now, and it was all thanks to me.

"Sis?" Souta called about an hour after Sango left.

"What's up?" I called back.

"Inuyasha's here to see you!" he said excitedly.

"No," I whispered as I made my way down stairs.

I stared in awe at what I saw. I expected to see an Inuyasha who just got beat up or at least told by Sango, but instead I saw Inuyasha in a button up shirt and dress pants holding a pink rose.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm here to take you on a date," he said huskily

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm here to take you on a date," he said again.

"No, I heard that but…Why?"

"Can't I do something nice without being questioned?"

"No."

"Just, please, give me a chance."

"What if you wasted all your seconded chances?" I questioned.

"Then give me a third chance."

"I-I don't know," I said cautiously.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he challenged.

"My heart getting wounded more than it already is. Me coming home crying because of something that you did. My life-"

"Just give me another chance," he begged.

"I can't."

"Why are you so scared?"

"Because you're you," I stated simply.

"Let me show you that I can change."

He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it blankly. I only knew too well how he can change.

"Go on, Sis," Souta said from behind me. "Compare him to every other guy," he said smirking.

"I…"

I stood there weighing my choices.

_I'm going to wind up regretting this._

"Just don't hurt me again," I said slowly taking his hand.

He smiled as he led me out to his car. I played with the rose that he gave me on our way to where ever he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You'll see."

"What made you do this?"

"I'll tell you after our little date," he promised.

"Just don't make me regret coming with you."

"I won't," he smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

The only reason I was giving him another chance was because I'm me. I believe in second chances or in this case third chances and one day, that was going to kill me. I knew deep down I was going to regret taking his hand and letting him take me to where ever we are going, but the world was against me, so I gave in.

**So what do you think made him take her on a date? I'd love to hear you guesses and the answer will most likely be in one of the next two chapters. Just to make this clear, Kagome is still single. She's not going out with Kouga nor Inuyasha. Inuyasha is just taking her on a date for some reason soon to be revealed.**

**Also I still need a Miroku, Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo and Kouga for the RPG. P.M. me for details**

**Announcement for ****MadeNew****- I sent you t least 3 P.M.s about the RPG, did you not receive them? If so, an RPG is basically an online role play where people get to decide their characters forums. If you want more info, in a review or P.M. give me your email since you obviously aren't getting my messages and I will email you.**

**Tnx**** for reading,**

**Kagome126**


	12. Prove it

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The car stopped and Inuyasha got out and went over to my side of the car. He opened my door and held out a hand for me to take.

"Very…Gentlemen like," I said, cautiously taking his hand and getting out of the car.

Once out of the car I let go of his hand and we walked into the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it wasn't un-fancy either, it was somewhere in between.

The waiter brought us to our table and we ordered soon after.

"So what's up with you and Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, bringing us out of silence.

"You mean are we together?" He nodded. "No."

"Oh," he said more happy than sad.

Once again we went back to silence.

Soon after our food arrived and we ate in peace. I was busy staring at my plate, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Inuyasha was busy staring at me.

I slowly looked up at him.

"You've been very…quiet," I pointed out.

"And?"

"That isn't like you."

"Well then let's talk," he suggested.

"My brother was asking about you," I told him, trying to get a conversation going.

"Really?"

"He asked why you were never around anymore."

"What did you say?"

"I dodged the question," I admitted.

He nodded.

"He really likes you, you know?"

"Yeah. I just wish someone else could like me to," he said looking down at his plate.

It was very weird being here with him. He wasn't acting like he usually does; he was acting more like the Inuyasha I used to love. I am being to think that coming here with him, might not have been such a bad thing. For once, I'm not focusing on his flaws, just him as a person and now I realize what Sango was talking about.

"Why do you still have that?" he said, pointing to my wrist.

The bracelet. I didn't really know myself why I had it or why I was wearing it for that matter. I thought a little longer before answering.

"It reminds me of the good times we've had."

"We had a lot of them," he said half smiling.

"I don't know which we've had more of, good or bad."

"I say good, because no time I spend with you is ever bad."

I blushed and adverted my gaze downward, away from his face. It's crazing how he can still make me feel like this.

After Inuyasha paid for the bill, we left. He said that there was one more part to our little date and that I was going to love it.

I stared out the window and we soon came to the beach. It was about mid-night and we were at the beach?

"Why are we here?" I asked him as we got out of the car.

"To watch the sun rise in a couple hours."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"This. The date."

"I said I would tell you after and I will."

"Fine," I said stubbornly.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the water.

We have been walking on the beach for a couple hours now, just talking about random things that came to mind. I was staring down at the sand beneath my now bare feet.

"Why did you jump into the pool and take me with you at Sango's last party?" I asked.

"I knew it would bug you," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking so I stopped walking to. I was about to look up but he put a finger under my chin and lifted my lips up to his.

At first I was surprised by his actions and was thinking to pull him away, and then I thought about what he said.

_Another chance._ I thought.

I slowly kissed back and I could feel him smile against my lips as he slipped a tongue into my mouth. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, the other hand still with one finger propping up my chin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave up all reason as to why not to kiss him.

When we broke apart, the sun was slowly coming over the horizon. His eyes looking even more intense in the new light.

We sat down on the sand and looked at the colors of the rising sun. After a little while my head became heavy as I got tired. Inuyasha saw my eyes start to droop and pushed my head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arm around me.

This, in so many ways, is what I wanted. Kouga was wrong, I did lose Inuyasha, but he was also right because Inuyasha lost me.

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom with Inuyasha sitting on the end of my bed watching TV.

"Morning," he greeted without looking back at me.

"When did you bring me home?" I asked, not remembering when I fell asleep.

"About an hour ago. You fell asleep while the sun was rising so I carried you to the car and brought you home," he explained.

"Thanks."

"Your brother convinced me to stay for breakfast, and your mom told me I could wait in your room."

"My brother looks up to you," I said smiling as I saw my door open.

"Inuyasha, are you going to start coming over more?" Souta asked jumping onto my bed.

"Ask your sister," he stated, looking at me with a smirk.

"Is he?" Souta pushed.

"Depends."

"On?" Inuyasha asked me.

"On why you brought me on a date in the first place."

"Sango told me what you thought happened in our past, and I never said those things to you so I thought I would prove to you that I still am the old Inuyasha and that I never hurt you like you said."

"Inuyasha, you were standing there and you said those things that broke my heart forever. It was your voice and everything."

"It wasn't me," he defended.

"Then who was it?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Someone who can shape shift?" he suggested.

"Just get out," I whispered.

"What?"

"Get out."

"I showed you that it wasn't me," he said.

"No, you showed me that you can be decent not that it wasn't you."

"Kagome-"

"Out!" I screamed.

He left and I felt bad that I made that look come to his face that I only saw when people made fun of him being a hanyou. He made me feel like the bad guy here when it wasn't me.

The next day I was sitting in the living room watching TV when the door bell rang. It was Saturday so I was still in my P.J.s. I lazily got up and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal the last person I wanted to see: Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"You said you would give me another chance, and since those words left your mouth, I haven't done anything wrong."

"You denied doing what you did," I pointed out.

"Kagome, you've got to believe me, it wasn't me."

"What happened to you hating me? Can't we go back to those times when we didn't have the nerve to talk to one another?"

"No."

"And why not?" I challenged angrily

"Because…I let myself get to close and now I can't just pull away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, you have no reason why I hated you do you?"

I shook my head aimlessly.

"Those things that you thought that I said to you, well you said them to me."

"No I didn't."

"Exactly. I didn't say them to you but a person who looked like me did," he explained.

"I don't believe you. You are just trying to get close to me so you can hurt me again."

"Kagome, let me prove it to you. Give me a week and after that if you still don't believe me, I will leave you alone forever."

"And if I don't let you prove it to me?"

"I'll always be around, getting you to let me," he said like it was no big deal.

"Fine, one week," I agreed.

"Starting tomorrow?"

"Sure," I confirmed.

He gently kissed my cheek and left, leaving me there in silence. One week in order to rid my life of Inuyasha forever. I felt my cheek where his lips just touched. I can't be falling for him again. I won't let myself get hurt for the third time.

**Still need an Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku and Kikyo for the RPG if you're interested. **

**Tnx**** for reading…**

**Kagome126**


	13. Afraid to show weakness

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The next day I woke up to the smell of something cooking. I put on my slippers and went down stairs. When I went into the kitchen I stared in awe. In my kitchen, fixing breakfast stood a certain hanyou.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"Fixing you breakfast," he stated.

"And why are you fixing me breakfast?"

"Because it's the most important meal of the day," he replied with a smirk.

"Don't you think I'm capable of fixing my own breakfast?" I questioned.

"Come on. You're supposed to be thanking me, not questioning me. "

"Oh you're right, there is no way I would be able to survive if you weren't in my house fixing me food," I said dramatically.

"Come on Sis, he's fixing me breakfast too."

"You guys can eat but I have to go do some errands Mom wants done," I said before going up stares to change out of my P.J.s.

After about 10 minutes I came back down stairs. I grabbed my purse and the car keys and headed for the door but was stopped by two arms encircled around my waist.

"Need help?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working."

"Come on, Kagome. You gotta give me a chance," he demanded.

"You really want this don't you?"

"Yes. I've never had to try this hard for anything in my life."

What he said was true. He comes from a wealthy family and so he can have anything he wants and on top of that, every girl would die to have them as their own. He never has to try to get good grades because he already has the family business in front of him that his dad will most likely train him for when he graduates.

He must really want to prove that it wasn't him to say it, because he is drifting away from his usual self.

"Fine, you can come with," I gave in. "Only if you promise not to get in the way."

He smirked his usual Inuyasha smirk as he took the keys.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Give me back the keys."

"Nope," he said as he entered the driver's side.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I got in the passenger's side.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Come on Kaggie, you're no fun," he said as he started the car.

"You know I don't like being called that."

"Lighten up."

That was the real Inuyasha speaking. The Inuyasha who was stubborn and persistent.

"Just drive," I said before giving him instructions as to where to go.

During the errands, Inuyasha was actually helpful. He was trying to be non-Inuyasha but his attempts were in vain. He was acting more like that Inuyasha that I fell in love with, too bad I know better this time.

After he finished helping me with the errands, it was late so he left. I went up stairs and collapsed on my bed, exhausted.

"So, what's going on with you and Inuyasha?" Souta asked while entering my room.

"We…We're trying to figure out what happened between us. He wants another chance…"

"But you're too afraid to give it to him?" Souta guessed.

"Not afraid, just cautious. I don't want to have the same thing happen to me twice," I told him as he leaned against the wall.

"You're hiding something, Kagome. I could see it, and although I'm not totally sure what it is, I know that's why you aren't letting Inuyasha at least get one last chance."

He was right, I was hiding something, but I wasn't going to let anyone ever know my secret.

Everyone thought I had it so easy. People think just 'cause I'm pretty and smart, means I don't have off days or even dark secrets. Maybe I do I have it easy, and maybe they're right. Or maybe I have all sorts of dreadful secrets that they know nothing about. People think they know me, but in fact, only two people in the entire world know me and one of them…One of them is dead.

After Souta left my room, I kept thinking of what he said.

_Maybe you're doing this all out of fear._

That is what he said just before leaving.

I wasn't afraid. I was cautious. That was what I kept telling myself. Fear takes insecurity, and that is something I'm sure I don't have. I'm secure about who I am and the world around me.

Fear. Dread. Terror. They all mean the same thing and more. I know only too well about those words. I know a lot of things about being afraid. Afraid. Maybe I was afraid, and maybe I just didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to show weakness when I was at my weakest, and that was something one of the two people who understand me told me to always believe.

He also told me though, that showing you're afraid, scared, or sad, didn't mean that you were weak but that you were strong enough to admit it. I would admit it, but no one would listen. Well, they would listen but they wouldn't hear a thing I say. Everyone thinks I'm perfect, but in no way am I even close to that because perfection, it is merely a word that means you never make mistakes, and making mistakes is being human, so why am I afraid to show my fear? I'm afraid because that will make me either more torn or whole once more, and that is a chance that I am not yet willing to take.

**Still need people for the RPG… **

**Kagome126**


	14. Trust only to be hurt again

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The next day Inuyasha called and told me that he was going to take me out again today. I mentally groaned. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up any day soon and if I didn't give him his week to prove to me that it wasn't him who hurt me, then he was going to be very persistent and very annoying and around even more.

Around 2 o'clock the door bell rang. Souta, who of course of was looking forward to seeing Inuyasha, answered the door to be greeted with the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta greeted with a big smile.

"Hey squirt," Inuyasha said while ruffling his hair.

I watched the interaction from the top of the stairs. He treated my brother nicely unlike the other guys who I've had over who think he is just a waste of space.

"You here to see, Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Yup."

His eyes drifted from Souta to where I was standing. It was obvious that he knew I was there the whole time, but some part of me liked how he acknowledged Souta.

"You ready to go?" he asked me semi politely.

I nodded, smiling at my brother.

After we got a late lunch he took me to the park and we have been walking aimlessly ever since.

At this point he didn't seem like Inuyasha; he seemed more like…a friend. I just hope he wouldn't go screwing it up like he usually does with one of his jerkish remarks.

"So are you and Kouga going out now?" he asked me randomly.

"I'm thinking about it…"

He nodded.

"Did you ever think that we would still be friends in high school?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I never really thought about."

"Me neither. I never suspected that we would be total enemies like we are now, though."

"Nobody did."

"You know how people say things happen for a reason?" He nodded. "Well, we were pushed apart only to be pushed back together…Do you think we were meant to be…a couple?" I asked boldly.

"Everyone else sure thinks so."

"What do you think though? I mean we were friends, then a couple, then enemies, and now…this," I said waving my hands.

"I never knew something like this could be so complicated," he said.

"I don't think it was ever supposed to be. I think something got messed up, or something," I told him.

"So you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm…not sure," I paused. "If what you say happened really did happen, who would hate us being together enough to break us apart?"

"I don't know…Nobody really hates us," he said, thinking.

"Well, aren't you conceited?" I asked sarcastically.

He sent me a playful glare which I returned with a smile.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face," he declared.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," I challenged him.

The next moment went by so fast that if you blinked you would've missed it. One second I'm standing there and the next I'm running from the hanyou who I foolishly challenged. Sooner or later, though, he caught up to me and tackled me gently to the ground so that he was on top of me. He smirked. I smiled.

"I'm still smiling," I pointed out.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" he asked as his face started getting closer to mine.

I could feel his breath on my face, and then his lips on mine. Time seemed to stop as he kissed me. It's like an epiphany went off in my head, and I realized that he was the same guy from all those years ago, and maybe we were supposed to get through all this to only make whatever is between us stronger.

When he eventually broke away, I was breathless, not because of the kiss, well some-what because of the kiss, but mostly because of what I've discovered.

"I believe you," I whispered.

"Believe what?"

"That you didn't say those things."

"You got that from me kissing you?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

"Maybe I should kiss you more often then," he suggested, smirking.

I rolled my eyes as he said this.

He got off of me and helped me up. Holding my hand, he walked me home since the sun was already sneaking behind the horizon.

The next day at about 12 o'clock, the door bell rang. I opened the door, curious as to whom it was. It was Kouga.

I gave him a confused expression as I let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked politely.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to this party with me tonight."

"Sure," I said. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

I nodded.

"See you then," he said before giving me a passionate kiss before leaving just as quickly as he arrived.

The party was fun. I danced with Kouga, listen to the music, and talked to some people from school. Around 11 o'clock the party was over since whoever's party this was, their parents were coming home soon.

I got into Kouga's car and he drove me home. When we got there he walked me up to the steps and I leaned against the door.

"I had fun."

"Me too," Kouga said as he wrapped his arms around me.

He began to place butterfly kisses all over my face before his lips met mine. Just as they did though, the door opened and everything froze. We broke away from our kiss to see Inuyasha standing there shaking his head at me with a disgusted face.

"Unbelievable," he muttered before storming away.

Kouga tried to kiss me again, just shrugging off the whole incident but I muttered an "I'm sorry," and ran after the furious hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled after him which made him just run faster.

After a while of running we were finally at his house and while he fumbled with his keys I caught up with him and blocked the door.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"What was what about?" he spat at me.

"The whole storming away thing and the disgusted look."

"You should know damn well what."

"Well I don't so could you please enlighten me on why you are so mad at me?"

"Because you were with that wolf!" he yelled in my face.

"So! Kouga and I, we're dating know and people who are dating, they kiss!" I yelled back.

"Oh I get it, I'm just some rebound guy for when your precious wolf isn't around," he concluded.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it, Kagome?! One second you are kissing me then the next Kouga is all over you!"

"You know, I would've thought that you were the last person on Earth to do this to me, but I guess I was wrong," I said turning away, tears streaming down my face.

"Kagome," he growled grabbing my wrist.

"No. I was right not to trust you because right when I did, you threw it all back in my face and hurt me, again."

"You think that the whole world has to revolve around your pretty little ass!" he barked. "But there are other people out there with problems, Kagome, and we don't need a little princess coming in and messing it up!"

"Is that what you think?"

Inuyasha must've realized what he just said because his face paled.

"Kagome, I-"

"No, you said what you meant. It's good to know that is what you're really think so that I can stop pretending," I paused. "I wanted so badly to prove Kouga wrong, but he was right, you don't deserve me, and when I'm gone, you'll be satisfied to know that I'll be with Kouga all of the way," I said before storming off, going anywhere but home.


	15. Missing

I found a bench nearby wherever I currently was, and sat down. I was in tears. In tears over the stupidity of all of this. I trusted him, just to get my heart broken. Most of all, I was crying because for the third time, I lost Inuyasha. 

I was an idiot, and more than anything, I knew it. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe he was right. Maybe…We just weren't meant to be anything other than enemies. 

The unwritten rules were what had always thrown us together and we always made it a point to stay apart. This year, fate was against us, throwing us together in every way possible and making our emotions fly and by doing that, getting us confused. Inuyasha and I are two different people from two different worlds, and that's clear to me now.

Everyone can see me, but no one can really _see_ me. Everyone can hear me, but they can never _hear_ me. Inuyasha…he could see me, and hear me, and break me. He was the only one I could trust with my secrets and the only one who could make me stop crying. When girls were out with just the girls, I was with Inuyasha. We were attached somehow to the point that we could feel each others' pain. We could be alone but never really be _alone_. 

_We_, as in together. You can't make we, without him and I and we just aren't fitting anymore. We'll never lose our connection, but we've already lost each other. 

"Kagome?" I heard someone call. 

I turned around to see Sango. She sat down next to me, not looking at me. 

"Inuyasha?" she asked, and I knew exactly what she meant. 

"He saw me with Kouga and got all possessive like he used to," I explained, more tears racing down my cheeks. 

"Can you blame him?"

"I just don't understand. He knew Kouga and I were close to becoming an item, but then he…"

"Did you ever take the time to think about what was going through his mind?" she questioned further. 

"No," I admitted. 

"You've got to think of who you want more, the guy you've known and loved your whole life, or the guy who is just now entering it."

"But we…I just…He never…I can't…" I paused, thinking. "I need to go talk to him don't I?" 

She looked at my tear stroked face and nodded. 

"I'd say that I know what you're going through, but I've never had anything this close to me be torn apart piece by piece and then slowly be put back together. Inuyasha…he understood this stuff, didn't he?" she asked, trying to relate. 

"More than you can image." 

I got up and turned towards my friend. 

"Thank you, Sango," I said. 

She smiled at me as I started to walk off…towards home. 

The next day, I woke up early and headed over to Inuyasha's house. I spent all night thinking about everything Sango said, and I realized what we both were missing. I don't know why or how our hate turned back into a friendshipish state, but it felt like old times…though we never used to fight.

I rang the door bell and Izayio answered. 

"Hello dear," she greeted me. "Inuyasha's upstairs." 

I nodded and headed up the stairs of the house that I used to practically live in. When I got to Inuyasha's room, I knocked lightly on the door. 

"If its Mom, or Dad, or Shesshomaru, go away!" he ordered furiously. 

I opened the door a little bit. 

"You forgot about me," I whispered. 

His face started out with confusion and ended with anger. 

"Get out," he said strongly. 

"No," I said quietly. 

"Get out," he said again with a little more strength. 

"Inuyasha please-" 

"I said get out god damn it," he yelled getting up off his bed. 

"We need to talk," I stated. 

"No. We don't." 

"Just listen." 

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly. 

"Inuyasha-" 

"You have no right to say my name." 

"Please just-" 

"Get out!" he yelled. 

"I broke up with Kouga," I whispered. 

"I-" he stared at me blankly for a minute before what I said registered. "What?"

"I broke up with Kouga," I said again. 

"Why would you do such a stupid thing like that?" he asked me, only half yelling now. 

"Because I saw how much it hurt you," I admitted. 

"This isn't about me!" 

"Isn't it?"

"No!" 

Everything went silent for a minute while we both stood there, staring at each other fiercely.

An unknown tear spilled down my cheek even though I didn't know why I would cry. 

"Don't cry," Inuyasha ordered, taking his thumb and grazing it over my cheek, erasing the tear.

"Why not?"

"Because Kouga was right; you shouldn't cry over me."

"But I never cried over you," I stated weakly. 

Inuyasha gave me a confused look. 

"I cried over what I lost," I clarified. 

"What did you lose?" he asked curiously.

"Us." 

Within a second, his arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him. I relaxed into the hug and laid my head on his chest. 

This was what we were missing. We were missing our love we had for each other. Not love as in relationship, but love to be able to keep the other whole. 

I tried to pull out of the hug, gently, but Inuyasha let out a growl and held me to him tighter. I smiled at his actions. It was obvious he missed this too, so I just hugged him back, enjoying our closeness.

"What made you come here?" Inuyasha asked, still not letting me go. 

"Sango," I said, simply

"That sneaky little backstabber," he mumbled. "I'll have to thank her later." 

"You, thanking someone?" I asked sarcastically. 

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me away to look me in the eyes. 

"You're right, you can thank her for me." 

"Glad I have you back," I said as I pecked him on the cheek. "Now let's go eat," I suggested as I took his hand and led him down stairs to the smell of breakfast. 


	16. Crazy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. 

When we got down stairs, Izayio smiled at us and put some food on the table. After she was done bringing out all of the food, the whole table was filled. 

"What's the special occasion?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I haven't seen Kagome in years," she answered with a smile. 

"And how did you know she was staying for breakfast?"

"I…just knew." 

I laughed as we all started digging in. About an hour later we were all full and table was only half gone of the food that was sitting there. 

"Thanks for breakfast," I told Izayio as both Inuyasha and I got up and left the kitchen. 

"You want to go swimming?" Inuyasha asked as we were heading up stairs. 

"I don't like being near swimming pools with you around because you through me into them," I said remembering Sango's party. 

Inuyasha just laughed as he led me to the room across from his. 

"Your stuff should still be here. My mom refused to toss it even when I told her that you and I were total enemies," he said opening a draw in the dresser to reveal loads of swim suits. 

"I missed it here," I said going over to the balcony. 

I opened the balcony doors to reveal a beautiful sight of the pool below and the sun shinny brightly in the middle of the sky. 

"Get changed and meet me down there in ten minutes," Inuyasha called as he shut the door. 

I went over to the open draw and picked out a swim suit. It was a pink bikini with little green flowers all over it. Since I haven't grown that much in the last couple years, and they were big when we first bought them, I still fit perfectly in it. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom that was connected to the room and headed down stairs. Inuyasha was already waiting by the pool with red swim trunks on. 

"Took you long enough," he said playfully. 

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I sat next to him in one of the pool chairs. 

Inuyasha stood up and carefully picked me up. 

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. 

He smirked as he jumped into the pool, still holding me in his arms. 

As I surfaced I shot him a glare. 

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. 

"It's fun," he said simply.

"Same old Inuyasha." 

"You bet," he said as he dunked me under. 

When I surfaced again, I tried to dunk him, but he was too strong. 

He laughed as he threw me into the deep end of the pool. 

"This isn't fun!" I yelled. 

"Yeah it is," he defended. 

He started swimming after me, no doubt trying to dunk me again, so I started swimming as fast as I could in the other direction. Soon enough, he had me cornered. 

"No fair," I mumbled as he came closer. 

He smirked as he reached me and snaked his arms around my waist. 

"Having fun?" he asked. 

"No," I pouted. 

Before we knew it we were both moving closer to the other. When we were about a centimeter apart, Inutashio called for Inuyasha, making us break away. 

I blushed as we both got out of the pool. It was crazy how he still had the power to make me so vulnerable to his touch, to his breath on my neck, to his very gaze. What is really crazy though, is the possibility that I might actually be falling for him, again.

I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, and followed Inuyasha inside. 

"Inuyasha, we are going out and will be back tomorrow night," Inutashio said. 

"Please don't burn down the house or do anything stupid." 

"Guys, I'm not three year old," Inuyasha spat. 

His parents smiled, waved goodbye and headed out the door. 

"They treat me like I'm a freaking baby!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Calm down. They are just acting like all the other parents in the world," I said. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and we both went up stairs to change out of our swim suits and into dry clothes.

"Wanna go watch a movie or something?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Sure," I said as we headed to the living room. 

I told Inuyasha that he could pick the movie and we were soon settled on the couch. About half way through the movie I fell asleep, leaning uncomfortably on the arm of the couch. 

When I woke up the next morning, I was leaning on Inuyasha who had his arm around my waist. I don't remember how we got in this position, but he was way more comfortable than the arm of the couch. Soon after I woke up, Inuyasha woke up too. He let out a big yawn and looked down at me with his intense eyes. 

"'Morning." 

"'Morning," I said back to him. 

I looked at the clock on the T.V. and immediately jumped off the couch. 

"What?" Inuyasha called after me. 

"We have school in 10 minutes," I yelled to him, already half way to the room. 

Inuyasha jumped up and raced up stairs. A couple minutes later we were both pretty much ready and went into the garage to get his car. Soon after, we were at school with a whole minute to spare. 

As we got out of the car, a lot of people were staring at us. I saw Sango and waved her over. 

"Why is everyone staring?" I muttered as we walked into school, the boys right beside us. 

"You just came to school with Inuyasha." 

"Yeah, and?"

"You guys used to be total enemies," she smirked. "Take it my plan worked?"

"What plan?"

"The plan to get you guys together again," she stated. 

"Were friends but that's it," I defended. 

"Friends who sleep together?" she asked. 

"What?"

"You smell like his cologne."

"We fell asleep on the couch." 

"And why were you over at his house so late at night?" she questioned. 

"We were watching a movie."

"You know you like him, Kagome," she said before wandering off in the other direction, leaving Inuyasha and I standing there. I could tell from the look on his face, Miroku questioned him in pretty much the same way. 

**Still need people for the RPG if you're interested. **

**Kagome126**


	17. Kissing you sick

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

I sighed. The whole day went by very uneventful. Well, except the fact I couldn't stop thinking about what Sango said. She said that I liked him, and in the way she said it, she meant as more than a friend.

I walked home from school silently, and as soon as I walked through the door, Souta trampled me with questions.

"When is Inuyasha coming back? Are you guys friends again? Did you spend the night at his house?-"

"Souta, stop with the questions," I demanded. "Okay, first I don't know when Inuyasha's coming back, that's up to him. Second, we are friends again, but that can change in a heartbeat. Third, yes I spend the night at his house."

Souta gave me a huge smile.

"You like him don't you?"

"What's up with everyone asking me that question?!" I yelled, storming up stairs.

"She is totally in love with him," I heard Souta mutter before I closed my door and jumped onto my bed.

The next day I wasn't feeling too well so I stayed home from school. My mom had to go to work and Souta had to go to school, so I was left in the house by myself.

I spent the day laying in bed, flipping through channels for something to watch. At about noonish, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. I slowly got up, still in my pajamas, and answered the door. I was surprised when I saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Hey," I greet weakly.

"I found out you were sick and figured I drop by," he stated bluntly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked him.

"It's lunch time, so I just left. I only have about 4 periods left anyway."

I smiled sleepily at what he said. I opened the door wider so he could come in and we went and sat on the couch.

"You don't look so good. You need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm just tired as all," I told him, leaning back on the couch.

"Maybe I should leave then," he said, standing up.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch.

"It's alright," I assured him.

Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to me.

"Everyone is very pleased that we're friends again," he said, changing the subject. "Miroku said that soon we'll be right back where we left off."

"I don't think that that will ever happen, I mean, we're barely friends right now as it is and well…" I trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Yeah, we just got over hating each other, and it's a miracle that we are even friends."

"Not a miracle…I think it was destiny. We were friends, then a couple, then friends, then enemies, and now friends again. I don't think that we are being pushed together just because it happened that way. I think there's a reason…I'm just not totally sure what it is yet."

"You think about stuff too much," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No problem."

I punched him playfully and he smiled. Ever since we became friends again he's been smiling a lot more. It makes me wonder if I'm the reason why he's happy.

We both haven't said anything in a while. We've just been staring at each other in a comfortable silence. Unbeknownst to us we were moving closer and closer together and soon our lips touched. My arms found their way around his neck and his around my waist. I felt safe in his arms kissing him, but it also felt so wrong. We weren't supposed to be anything more than friends. Could it be possible that we both like each other as more than that? No! Stop! I don't love Inuyasha! I can stop kissing him anytime I want…But then why is it so hard to pull away?

I threw all thoughts out the window as our sweet little kiss turned into a make-out session. I pulled away, both of us panting, and stared at him.

"I think you should go now," I tell him.

He nods reluctantly and gets up. Before opening the door he looks back at me with sad eyes and leaves. Once again I'm left thinking of him even though I shouldn't be.

The next day, Inuyasha isn't at school. I asked Miroku where he was and he told me that Inuyasha was sick. After school I went to see him like he did for me…

"Hey," I say quietly as I enter his room.

"I'm never kissing you again," he sniffles.

I give him a confused look, not grasping what he's telling me.

He rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I kissed you yesterday and you got me sick," he explained.

"Aw, poor Inuyasha has a little cold," I teased him. "Guess that means you can't kiss other girls too, then," I said smirking.

The famous Inuyasha not kissing a girl, that made me laugh.

"Sorry to stop your fun, but I only have my mind on kissing one girl," he said strongly.

"And who would that be?"

"I'm not telling," he said smirking.

"Oh, come on," I pushed. "You used to tell me anything."

"That was before you got me sick," he countered.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Give me a hint?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"She's in our grade, and I've dated her before."

"Oh that narrows it down to pretty much everyone."

"She has black hair and is pretty much always around me," he said.

There was only one girl I could think of who fit that description…Kikyo. She had black hair and was always following Inuyasha around. They dated a couple years back and she would be the perfect match for the mystery girl he was talking about.

"Her?" I asked, referring to Kikyo.

"Who her?"

"Kikyo," I replied.

"Maybe," he said.

"Since you're obviously not going to tell me even though I guess it, I'll leave you alone so that you can rest."

He was smirking the whole time while a walked out, obviously telling me that he knows something that I don't and it was going to bug the heck out of me.

**I still need a Naraku for my RPG!**

**Kagome126**


	18. How it used to be

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--

The whole next day, Inuyasha had that same smirk on his face _every time_ I saw him. It was driving me nuts even though I was pretty sure I had already guessed who it was.

"Figure it out yet?" he whispered to me in the middle of class.

"I already told you who it was," I protested quietly.

"Sure you did," he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"It's Kikyo and you know it!"

"I'm pretty sure I know who I want to kiss, Kagome."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher, ignoring him to the best of my abilities. All of my will power failed as I caught sight of him out of the corner of my eye. He was chewing on the back on his pencil intently, trying to make it not so obvious that he wasn't doing any of the work. His eyes were pointed down under the desk where he was texting Miroku from. How did I know it's Miroku? Because he's the only one that Inuyasha finds important enough to text during class. He used to text me all the time but now I'm not even sure he has my number.

I glanced at his current message. Miroku had asked, "Have you told her yet."

Told who what?

I shook my head of my curiosity and got back to my work, once again, trying to ignore Inuyasha with the best of my abilities.

_Maybe he meant Kikyo…_ I thought, trailing off.

I once again shook my head. After all, it was none of my business who or why he liked her.

Knowing I wasn't going to be able to work anymore, I put my books back into my bag and got out a blank piece of paper. I wrote down a question and passed to Inuyasha.

(_Kagome, __**Inuyasha)**_

_Are you going to tell me if I'm right or not?_

_**Maybe. **_

I sighed as I wrote down another question and handed the paper back to him.

_Am I close?_

_**Maybe.**_

_Is that the only word you know how to spell?_ I had wrote, getting aggravated.

**Maybe.**

I crumpled up the paper, waited until the teacher wasn't looking, and then threw it at Inuyasha's head. It hit straight on. I smiled, he glared.

I shot Inuyasha my best innocent looking face and he rolled his eyes. It always worked and I'm guess it probably still does. He always gives in. _Always. _The big, bad Inuyasha never bows down to anyone…Anyone, that is, except me. I have a power over him that developed over time…That developed with our friendship and as we grew older, that power got stronger. He can never say no to me when I don't want him to…At least when we are on good terms.

"You mad?" I mouthed, playfully.

"Maybe," he mouthed back.

I shook my head, disapprovingly and looked at the clock. It was one minute until lunch. When the bell rang I picked up my stuff and headed for the door but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Eat with me at lunch?" he asked.

I smiled but nodded as we headed to lunch together.

All lunch period we were in our own little world, not paying any attention to any of the other people around us, mostly catching up on the years that we missed together.

"Oh, and you didn't guess her," he said after a long pause.

"Huh?"

"The 'mystery girl' as you call her; you didn't guess her."

"Who else could it be though…I mean there is only two other raven haired girls who are around you a lot."

"Then it's probably one of them," Inuyasha teased.

"You're going to tell me one way or another," I threatened.

"I'm so scared," he said with a blank face.

"Shut-up," I said, hitting him playfully. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "You're not going to guess her though."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're dense," he said like it was no big deal.

"I am not!" I protested, loudly.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"SHUT-UP!" Sango yelled.

I turned and looked at her.

"When did you get here?" I asked helplessly.

"Um, the beginning of lunch. I've been here the whole time but you and your soon-to-be-boyfriend were fighting or talking or whatever to notice."

"He's not my 'soon-to-be-boyfriend'!" I shouted.

"Sure he's not. That's why for the last 20 minutes you've only noticed that he was the only one alive?" she asked, smirking.

"What do you expect? We haven't actually talked in forever," I pointed out.

"You still could have acknowledged us."

I sighed, turning back to Inuyasha.

"Are so," I muttered, going back to our earlier discussion.

"Whatever."

We both started laughing. This was feeling so much like old times, and, for once, I couldn't feel any hurt in being around him. I wanted to just sit and talk to him like this forever. I wanted to looked into his amber eyes and know exactly what he's thinking. I wanted to smile and laugh and be happy. I wanted to be near him. Our bond was slowly mending back to the way it was before high school. The way it was before my life was made a living hell. Before my life had no more Inuyasha.

It was like that though, all the time. I didn't notice it before, but now it seems like the most obvious thing in the world to me. Not being with him, not being at his side, not being able to talk or laugh with the guy who's always been there…it killed me in a way that can't be described. Our bond, our hearts, our lives…they didn't totally break or fall completely apart, 'cause if they had…I don't think either of us could still be here today, talking, laughing, having fun.

I know now, that our lives…without each other they are merely a thing that can only be spoken. An object that can never be found, simply because it doesn't exist. All those things that come in pairs…the things that can never be seen apart…that describes us. _Us_ as in both. If you take away one…you're breaking the other. It might have been fate that we were torn apart, but it was destiny that we be brought back together…

We, us, together, inseparable…Me and Inuyasha.

--

**There are only a couple more chapters in this story. It's coming to an end very fast, but if you liked this story you should check out the other ones I'm currently working on…**

**Kagome126**


	19. Laughing, smiling, and being free

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. **

The whole rest of the day it felt like Inuyasha and I were the only ones in the world. We just sat there talking and catching up. We were reconnecting ourselves and getting closer than we were before…That's what scared me though. Getting close to him, that even scared me, but getting closer than we were would make me even more vulnerable to whatever gets thrown at me next. I could barely take the first time and if it happens again…I'm going to be broken for good. The thing in is, though, I can't stop myself from getting close again. My mind is screaming at me to run away and go find someone else, but yet I stay, just talking to him…getting close.

When I talk to him, I feel safe. Today made me wonder why we ever became enemies in the first place because we are so alike we could be the same person.

Today, it felt like I was awaking myself or like I hadn't been alive since Junior High. I laughed, and talked, and didn't have a care in the world. All there was, all there ever was, was me and Inuyasha. It felt like we made time stop just so we could catch up. Like we could erase all the bad things and just sit there and laugh. Like we were invincible. It felt…nice. I guess since I haven't really talked to Inuyasha since we broke apart before this year, I forgot what it was like to be with him. To laugh with him. To talk with him. There were no rules, no restrictions, nothing existed but us. That was the best feeling in the world.

"Kagome! Where have you been?!" my mom yelled when I got in the house.

"Sorry! I fell asleep at Inuyasha's house last night and then I was with him till now," I apologized sincerely.

"I thought you hated him?" Souta piped in.

"Not anymore. Your ultimate hero found his way back on my good side," I smirked at Souta.

"YES!" he yelled before running upstairs.

"Oh, well if you were with Inuyasha then it's okay," my mom said with a smile as she walked away.

_How can they trust him so much when I still have trouble trusting him now? _I thought as I shook my head and walked upstairs.

I sighed as I fell onto my bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

I heard a knock at my door and sat up to find Sango staring at me. I waved for her to come in and she sat beside me on the bed.

"Your mom said that you were finally home!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Have fun with Inuyasha?"

"For the most part," I said with a smile.

"For the most part?" she asked.

"I still don't know if I can trust him enough to let him close to me again," I admitted.

"Inuyasha's a good guy, Kagome, otherwise I would've already kicked his butt," Sango laughed jokingly. "I understand your doubts…but I don't think he'll hurt you again."

"Can you be 100 sure though?" I challenged her.

"Think about all he's done to get you to trust him again. Do you think he would do all that just to make you miserable again?"

I thought about the dates, the flowers, the kisses, Souta, today…everything.

"But he's-"

"Kagome, you don't let many people close to you and I'm aware of that, it's just…You've known Inuyasha your whole life and for most of your life, he was always there for you. Go back to before whatever happened between you and think about what that meant to you," she suggested, "And then, if you still don't think you can trust him, I won't push you anymore..." She trailed off, obviously wanting me to think about what she just said.

I thought about everything Inuyasha and I did together from birth until freshman year. I remember always feeling happy around him, and safe. I felt like I did today; so free and wild to do whatever I please.

"I…I…I'll think about it," I compromised.

She smiled and nodded as she left.

"Good luck," she yelled before I heard the front door close.

As I sat there now and continued to think, I thought about the things Sango said when I was thinking of the good features of Inuyasha and couldn't think of anything. Maybe I was too busy seeing only the flaws in him to see anything else. Today, more than anything in the world has opened my eyes. I know now that I was too busy seeing the flaws. I was too busy trying to push him away and protect myself from getting hurt again to see anything but the flaws. I think both of us were. We both lost our trust for each other that day, and in return we lost all knowledge of the all the good things we saw. The flaws that everyone has, without them, we wouldn't be who we are now nor would we be human.

Being human means making mistakes. Being human means hurting but it also means being happy. It's okay to the see the bad if you can see the good too, and I learned that. Inuyasha is an all around good guy. He can make me laugh when no one else can. He knows how to make me stop crying. He knows almost everything about me and even though I don't really want to get too close to him, I know that whether or not we want to, we will anyway because that's just who we are. We hated each other 2 days ago and now we are friends again. Whether we like it or not, we are part of one person. We are part of each other. It's amazing how life can put you with your complete opposite and you guys can be exact twins in personality.

Just because we are all of those things, it doesn't mean I'm going to let him get close again. I don't want to get hurt and even though I like how we used to be…times change along with people…


	20. Getting hurt once more

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. **

The next day at school I had to keep reminding myself to not let Inuyasha get close. I had to keep reminding myself of the pain I felt when I did let people close to me; so close that they could break me apart, piece by piece.

"Kagome," Sango called to me waving me over to her table at lunch.

I sat next to her carefully avoiding the eyes of Inuyasha.

"So?" Sango whispered to me, referring to last night.

"I just can't, Sango. I can't do it," I told her quietly so that the boys couldn't hear.

Sango nodded, smiling at me sadly before turning back and talking to Miroku.

"What was all the whispering about?" Inuyasha asked me.

I stared down at my food, not really feeling up to eating.

"Nothing," I responded sadly.

"Kagome, it's something, I know it is," he told me, trying to get me to look at him.

"It's…nothing," I repeated, unsure of what to say to him. "I…don't want to talk about it."

"What's wrong? Yesterday you were all happy and then today you act like we aren't even friends."

"Inuyasha, I can't tell you. Okay?" I snapped.

He stood up, taking me with him and pulled me over to a deserted part of the lunch room.

"Talk," he demanded, frustrated.

"I can't," I told him.

"Kagome-"

"No. Listen. I can't tell you, okay? If I do you are going to start hating me again and start yelling at me like there is no tomorrow," I said calmly.

"Just tell me," he ordered.

I stared down at the ground not speaking. I wanted him to just get it and leave me alone.

"Why are you suddenly pushing me away?" he tried again.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" I yelled at him fiercely.

He stared at me with a hurt and mad expression.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Just save it," he barked as he walked away.

I stood there, staring at the place he occupied moments ago, tears falling down my face.

"Kagome?" I heard Sango whisper from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her, Miroku at her side.

"What happened?" Miroku asked me, hugging me.

I cried into Miroku's chest. This time, I was crying over Inuyasha. I was crying over how he didn't understand what I'm going through. He, I would've thought, would've been the last person to just walk away like he did.

"What happened?" Miroku repeated, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

I pulled away from him just enough to see his and Sango's blurred faces.

"He doesn't care anymore," I said through my sobs.

"Inuyasha? He cares. He cares for you more than anything," Sango told me, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"He doesn't, though," I objected. "He doesn't understand any of the pain that I'm going through."

"Kagome, he cares and understands you better than anyone else in the world," Miroku said.

"He asked why I was suddenly pushing him away. I told him because I didn't want to get hurt again. Then, he left after yelling at me."

"He wants you to trust him enough not to hurt you, Kagome."

"It's not just him, though," I muttered. "It's everyone."

I broke out of Miroku's grasp and walked down the hall. I went to my locker, ignoring the stares, got my books and left school for the day, not able to bare anything more. When I got home, I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep, thinking of what just happened. I had just lost my best friend just because I didn't want to get hurt again.

When I woke up the next morning, I lied there, staring blankly at the ceiling, not ready to face the world. I told my mom that I wasn't going to go to school today, and after she looked at me she just nodded and left for work. The whole day was spent lying there, doing nothing but thinking. While I was thinking, I noticed that I had let Inuyasha get close; otherwise I wouldn't be lying here like I am. He didn't get very close to me, but it was close enough to break me in the littlest way and turn my life around once more.

I received various phone calls from Sango and Miroku but didn't answer any of them. When the phone rang I didn't even look up or move a muscle.

I didn't even remember falling back asleep but I must have because I woke up to Souta shaking me gently.

"Sis?" he asked when I opened my eyes.

"Hm?" I grunted in response.

"Mom made you something to eat," he told me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Have you eaten anything today?" he questioned me.

"No."

"You've got to eat something," he pushed.

"No thank you."

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

I looked up with blank eyes at my little brother.

"I let him get close and he hurt me again," I told Souta simply.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha," I said like it was nothing.

"Kagome! Don't worry I'll go call him and make him come over and apologize!"

"No."

"Kagome…"

"Souta, if you do that, he'll find a way to keep on hurting me. He always does," I explained.

He looked at me with sad eyes before leaving my room. Next my mom came up stairs with the phone in hand and mouthed the word Miroku.

I sighed before holding out my hand for the phone. It was obvious that they weren't going to leave me alone until I talked to them so let's just get this over with.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell from the background.

"Kagome, why didn't you come to school today?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Kagome what's wrong with you?!" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I told them.

"Kagome just please come to school tomorrow so we can talk about this," Sango replied. "If you don't want to talk to Inuyasha, that's fine but at least talk to us."

"Fine."

I swear I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	21. The Unwritten Rules of High School

**Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha. **

The next day at school it was like Inuyasha and I were enemies again. We avoided each other at all costs and made a point in not even looking at each other. As promised I talk to Sango and Miroku. They both tried to persuade me to talk to Inuyasha, but personally, I was tired of it. At lunch I sat by Sango and Miroku and of course, Inuyasha. Neither of us spoke a word until I stood up and pulled Inuyasha away from the others in the same spot as yesterday.

"I can't stand this!" I yelled at him.

"You're the one who started all of this!" he yelled back.

"Just because I didn't want to let you get close again you are acting as it we are enemies again!"

"Because that's what you want!"

"No! I've been through so much hurting I just didn't want it to happen again and then look what happened!" I yelled, using my hands to prove my point.

"I made a big deal out of what you said because I thought that we made a point in trusting each other again!"

"We did!"

"Then why did you say that?!"

"Because!" I paused, looking at the ground. "I didn't want that feeling again," I said quietly.

"What feeling!" he yelled a little bit softer than before.

"The feeling of being broken, okay?!" I yelled back before turning and running out of the lunch room.

I stopped in the hall and slid down to sit on the floor, tears already streaking my face.

I looked up when I heard someone's footsteps stop right in front of me. It was Inuyasha.

"What?" I tried to yell, my voice cracking.

"Calm down," he ordered. "Sango made me come talk to you," he said sitting beside me.

"I don't want to talk."

"Listen, your brother called me last night and bit my head off."

I looked at him when he said that.

"He said that you wouldn't eat and that you weren't acting like you usually did," he explained.

"I told him not to."

"Kagome, that's not the point. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Inuyasha, we tried the friend thing and it ended up with this," I said indicating our little fight.

"The fight was over something stupid, though," Inuyasha told me. "I would never hurt you."

"It's just…so many people already did," I explained.

"Who?"

"My dad. He was so close to me; he knew everything about me. Then he killed himself."

"Don't blame yourself for that," he demanded.

"I can't. He committed suicide, Inuyasha," I said, not looking away from his amber eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered before pulling me into his lap and hugging me tightly. "Don't blame yourself. He loved you!"

"Then why did he kill himself?" I challenged.

"I don't know, but I guarantee it wasn't because of you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I said after a while of silence.

"For what?"

"Everything," I said simply.

"I understand what you said yesterday, and I'm s-sorry," he stuttered.

"No, I didn't trust you when I should have."

He smirked as he pulled me away and looked into my eyes.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm falling for you again," I told him, getting lost in his beautiful amber colored eyes.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Kagome," Inuyasha said huskily.

"What about when we hated each other?" I asked him.

"Not even then," he mumbled as he closed the gap between us in a passionate kiss.

I smiled against his lips.

"Finally!"

I turned around, breaking the kiss, to find a bunch of people staring at us. I never heard the bell ring, but when I'm with Inuyasha he is all I hear.

Inuyasha smirked as he held me close.

"Why don't all of you guys go get a life?!" he barked which made me smile.

Amongst the crowd I saw Sango giving me a small smile along with an I told you so look. I just smiled back at her, thanking her with my eyes for pushing us together again.

After the crowd dispatched, Inuyasha pulled me back against him in a small kiss. My life was finally working out in my favor.

When I went home that day my mind started to wander.

Not too long ago Inuyasha and I were total enemies but today we were a couple again. We never figured out who separated us, but we didn't care. I found the person who understood me and that was all that mattered. Souta was happy that he helped get Inuyasha and I back together and everyone at school always gave us knowing smiles now that we were together. The only thing that left me thinking was the fact that without the unwritten rules, we wouldn't be speaking to each other still. Now I understand just how much the Unwritten Rules of High School needed to be followed.

_**The End.**_

**I still need a Naraku if anyone is interested but I would like to thank the following for inspiring me to finish this…**

MEE HEART HEART ANAKINS  
MidnightMoon73  
Kagome In Love  
BoredGirl17  
Abused Abuser  
MadeNew  
你好  
Hanami  
inuyashafan424567  
blueprincess16  
krazygirl140  
inuyashagrl27  
AsukaFusa  
CatLover260  
Loved Forever  
diya44  
Kagome1314  
hxc muffin  
Enjiru  
shlghdorsey  
brandi  
Tifa Sohma  
maire 53  
Cilla2008  
michelle  
Kelly  
fluffyluver666  
FeudalPriestess18  
dieing angel  
liliana  
Katie  
loverofallanime101  
aksfnicg  
inuyashalastnight  
Alex  
joline  
SaKuRa262  
inujenzy  
Breann Johnson  
Inuyasha's Emerald  
AnimeLuvaRox  
kittykritik  
Fox 345  
La Vixen de Amor  
Arpi  
Princesscupcakes  
SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ  
romina  
Kagami 15  
KristalMemi.Nich  
Copaface


End file.
